I'm Going To Let You Finish, But
by Haruka Kamiya
Summary: Various prompts written for various memes held at Naruto Meme on LiveJournal. Obviously not so anonymous anymore. Rated for lots of things including Orochimaru, language, and vague mentions of anatomy and sex. Updated sporadically.
1. Gen Meme

D/C: Naruto belongs to its idiotic, questionably sane creator Kishimoto Masashi.

_A series of drabbles written for the Naruto Gen Meme (http colon slash-slash community dot livejournal dot com slash naruto underscore meme slash 589 dot html). Obviously before this they were anonymous, but not anymore! General. No romance, just humor and cuteness.

* * *

_

**Prompt 1: "Itachi and Orochimaru. Their first meeting. Go!"**

Orochimaru was the new student in school. Nobody dared to go near him, as he possessed snakelike features and a wicked gleam in his eye as he ogled all of the beautiful young male schoolmates before him. Oh, yes, it was going to be fun making those boys his. So, so fun.

He was unsure of which boy to hit on first when out of his peripheral vision he spied the school's most popular third year: Uchiha Itachi. He had heard tell of Itachi's beauty and stoicism, but to witness it for himself was another story altogether! "Yes, this is Uchiha Itachi!" he whispered. "He _will_ be mine. Oh yes, he will be mine."

"Oh, Itachi-kuuuun!" he pranced over to the Uchiha boy, who was loitering against a window with his best friend, the horrifically tall and blue Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi glanced up at the sound of his name, and furrowed his eyebrows when he registered that it wasn't a fangirl that was calling his name with the unwanted honorific, but a _boy_, and a creepy one at that.

"What?"

Orochimaru grinned as friendly as he could possibly be. "You're beautiful, Itachi-kun!"

"So I've heard," Itachi replied dryly. "Now what do you want?"

Orochimaru had always been effeminate, and thus cocked his head to the side like a girl did when acting coy (or confused). "Nothing," he said, sugar dripping from his voice.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Weirdo," he turned and began walking. "C'mon, Kisame."

"But, Itachi-kun, rumor has it that you have never had a girlfriend!" Orochimaru caught up to him. A vein popped out of Itachi's head and he sighed.

"My love life is none of your business..." Itachi paused, searching for the snake boy's name.

"Orochimaru. "

"Orochimaru-san. And I am not interested in pursuing a relation--GAH!" Itachi yelped as Orochimaru leaped onto his back and clung to him.

"You're mine, Itachi-kun!"

_BAM_

Orochimaru found himself seeing little birds and staring at the ceiling, barely registering the intense pain in the back of his head and vaguely noticing the combination of pain and numbness in his right hand.

"Wow, Itachi-san, I haven't seen you flip anyone over in forever," Kisame commented, gazing at the fallen Orochimaru. "I think you destroyed the dude's hand."

"Stay away from me, you creep." Itachi said, and left the building.

Five seconds later, there was a loud scream as Orochimaru discovered his hand was not only broken, but shattered to the point of no return, and it hurt like the _devil times a million_.

* * *

**Prompt 2: "Kakashi & Obito. I'd like to hear about them when they were young."**

"I miss Itachi..." Obito moaned as he and Kakashi made their way to Sunagakure. Minato had sent them off to do a mission on their own in the hopes they would learn to work together.

Unfortunately Minato's plan was not working at all. Obito was extremely attached to his young four year old cousin Itachi (something about the little brother he'd never have), and being away from him this long was taking a toll on the prankster Uchiha, and Kakashi found his pining highly annoying, and sighed as he raised his fist to bop his teammate on the head.

"Shut up, you idiot." he griped. "We need to focus on the mission, remember?"

Obito scowled and mumbled some incoherent words under his breath, and then he raised his voice, "Damn genius. You just wait until you have a cute little cousin to play with and train, and _then_ we'll see who needs to focus!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and put a little brisk in his step to walk ahead of Obito. "That would never happen. The mission is the most important issue here."

"IT IS NOT! ITACHI IS AN ADORABLE LITTLE GENIUS WHO WILL ONE DAY REVOLUTIONIZE THE UCHIHA CLAN, OKAY?! HE NEEDS ME AS HIS SUNSHINE IN SUCH A GLOOMY CLAN!" Obito shrieked, flailing. "YOU HAVE NO HEART, YOU BASTARD!"

Obito rushed in front of Kakashi, balling his fists in front of him. "C'mon, loser buys the winner dinner! I want ramen, okay?"

Ten seconds later, Obito was tasting sand. "Damn Kakashi..." he growled.

* * *

**Prompt 3: "Itachi & Deidara. The two of them at Christmas."**

Itachi stared at the small blue red-ribbon wrapped box outside of his and Kisame's door. There was no name on it, but judging from the scent of clay emanating from the package, he deduced that it must have been Deidara.

"Now why would Deidara give me a Christmas present?" Itachi mused, picking it up. Kisame shrugged. "Beats me, Itachi-san."

Itachi smirked as he found messy kanji scribbles on a small card, and many cross-outs and emoticons. "He only pretends to hate me. It's just rivalry, really." he glanced behind him. "You can come out now, Deidara."

Deidara cursed as he stumbled out of the hallway closet. "Damn Itachi." he scowled and glared at the taller boy.

Itachi patted the blond's head, and opened the door to his room and entered the room.

"You're so obvious, Deidara-san," Kisame snickered as Deidara blushed from the Uchiha's contact.

"Shut up!" Deidara snapped, blushing even deeper.

Kisame grinned. "Whatever you say. You may wanna confess to him soon."

"I will _never_ confess!" Deidara hissed embarrassedly.

"He likes you, too, I think."

"...?!" Deidara fainted from his brain overloading. Kisame snickered again.

* * *

Yo, reviewer, I'mma let you finish, but this Gen Meme was the best of all time. OF ALL TIME!

*the Kanye West meme had to be done _ I'm sorry.* Please let me know what you think.


	2. 1 Sentence Meme, Part 1

D/C: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. The following sentences are merely for fun, and no profit was gained.

Hello, all my lovely readers that follow me for some reason even though I'm quite dead, aha. Tonight for you I have some fills I did for the latest fic meme at Naruto Meme on LiveJournal! The meme is a one-sentence meme! So I had lots of fun and filled quite a few prompts!

Contains: vague mentions of boys love, but nothing too explicit; mention of boy parts, crack, slight tweaking of canon age to fit a prompt, lame movie references, and some swearing

Additional Note: I interpreted the slash between names as mere implication of any sort of interaction, not just romance in any form.

* * *

**Gai/Kakashi - surface**

Gai noted that he greatly underestimated Kakashi when he was released from underwater, deeply gasping for air upon reaching the surface.

**Naruto/Sai - obfuscation**

"I love you," Naruto says to Sai-who looks up from his drawing pad, a blank expression of what could be described as Sai's vague interpretation of confusion-and then he grins, tittering, "Hahaha, just kidding, Sai!"

**Minato/Orochimaru - seniority**

Orochimaru had been around longer; knew the politics better than anyone; had the actual _drive_ to be Hokage; in short, he had seniority and therefore should've been a shoo-in for the title, so _why_ did the council choose Namikaze Minato over him as the Yondaime Hokage?

**Sasuke - Anger management**

Sasuke could feel his pride die inside of him as he faced his anger management peers, but he nevertheless grit his teeth and allowed everyone to hear, "I feel pretty, oh, so pretty, and witty, and..._gay._"

**Kisame/Deidara - comfort**

"Well, you can take comfort in knowing that Itachi-san _probably_ feels the same way about you, so if I were you, Deidara-san, I'd confess to him," Kisame sighed after witnessing Deidara's painful reaction to the news that Itachi was sick - really, _really_ sick.

**Naruto/Shikamaru - strut**

"You don't look _that_ great in that thing, Naruto; stop strutting about," Shikamaru deadpanned as he took a drag from his cigarette, watching Naruto model a new uniform for his part-time maid cafe job, and sighing, "This is such a drag..."

**Minato/Kushina - hesitation**

Kushina took in a breath and took the first step, and wondered if she was doing the right thing: marrying Namikaze Minato, the newly elected Yondaime Hokage.

**Naruto/Sasuke - unstable**

Naruto didn't really expect - when he threw Sasuke on top of it and clambered onto him - the kitchen table to _collapse_ beneath them.

**Sai - penis**

Sai glanced down, glanced back up, and back down again, and said with the straightest poker face ever witnessed, "You're still dickless in my eyes."

**5th Mizukage (Mei) - feminism**

It wasn't anyone's business, nor right to partake in such business, who Mei fucked or didn't fuck - or even fucked at all because she was apparently getting on in age (hello, misogyny, so nice to see you again), because the only thing that should've been anyone's business was how she was doing as Mizukage.

**Naruto ; Shikamaru - band**

"NARUTO, GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRBAND!" Shikamaru shouted as he chased Naruto through the village, while Naruto occasionally looked back and stuck his tongue out (Operation Get Shikamaru Away from his Shogi Set: SUCCESSFUL).

**Tenten - hair**

"No, Tenten, I'm not telling you what I use for my hair," Neji said stiffly, and then he muttered so that only Tenten could hear, "Lots and lots of conditioner," because only Tenten could be trusted with his secret techniques.

**Anko/Itachi - return**

Anko sighed as she downed another shot, and, for the trillionth time in five years, wished she could have her favorite genin student back home, and now that Sasuke had left, she could most definitely sympathise with Kakashi.

**Kankurou ; virginity**

It took all of Kankurou's power _not_ to throw objects at Temari when she remarked that he would die a virgin because of his makeup obsession, instead, he just retorted, "It's not makeup!"

* * *

That is all! I'll continue to participate in the meme as long as it lives, so there will be another "chapter" soon!


	3. 2013 Kink Meme

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto.

Hello, everyone! It's been a fucking long time, hasn't it? Anyway, this is a compilation of my submission to the 2013 Kink Meme on the LiveJournal community naruto_meme. I did one other prompt fill but I don't feel like sharing it right now. Anyway, I worked long and hard on this particular prompt, and it's my comeback piece after being away from the Naruto fandom for so long! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prompt: Naruko/Shino Seduction**

* * *

"Hey, Shino-kun." Naruto in his Sexy no Jutsu form, or simply Naruko, sidled up to Shino, who was sitting on a bench waiting for Kiba and Hinata to finish reporting the latest mission.

"Ah, Naruto, good afternoon." Shino pushed up his glasses, feeling a little odd at the honorific added to his name.

Naruko sat down next to Shino and let her fingers crawl up his arm. Shino cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up again. "What..."

"Say, Shino-kun, how about we leave this place and go somewhere... private?" Naruko punctuated the last word with a purr.

"Ah, well, Naruto, I have to wait for Kiba and Hinata." Shino replied before clearing his throat again. "It would be prudent of me to continue waiting."

Naruko put her arm around Shino's shoulders and giggled. "Shino-kun, they'll survive without you. Now how about we leave and settle some unfinished business between us?" She glanced down at Shino's lower body with a grin. "I can help you, you know."

This time Shino had the decency to blush. He put his hands together to his lips and sighed. "I don't really... need..."

"Mou, Shino-kun, you're no fun!" Naruko pouted. She stood up and sashayed a couple of yards away, looking back one last time.

Shino looked to his left, where Kiba and Hinata were still at a chuunin's desk, reporting the mission. "Well, then," he muttered to himself. He hesitated, and followed Naruko to the door.

"Naruto, what do you mean by helping me, exactly?"

Naruko grinned once more, her eyes sparkling.

* * *

As he followed Naruko to her apartment, Shino had some sort of idea of what Naruko wanted from him. "You... want..." he paused, pushing up his glasses, "Sex, don't you, Naruto?"

Naruko laughed. "Shino-kun, I wouldn't flirt with you if I didn't want that!"

Shino blushed and cleared his throat. "I see."

"And besides, sex helps you loosen up a bit and has lots of health benefits!" Naruko chirped as she unzipped her jacket to reveal a mesh tank top, where Shino could see that she had no bra on.

"Well... then..." Shino's hands flew up to his face as his blushing worsened. "I suppose you ican/i help me with this problem. Kiba keeps dragging me to the adult store in the village with the intention of watching porn together. So... I... suppose we can do this without too much of a problem."

Naruko laughed again. She threw off her jacket and slowly pulled down her pants. Shino backed against the closed door, grabbing his glasses and keeping them in place. He couldn't stop staring.

"Come on, Shino-kun, take it off!" Naruko, in just her mesh tank and black underwear, sidled over to Shino and forcefully unzipped his own jacket and pushed down his hood. "I still think you look like a drug dealer in this jacket, though."

Shino shrugged off the jacket. "So... we're really... doing this." he paused again. "You have condoms, right?"

"Mou, Shino-kun, always ruining the mood!" Naruko pouted, and then slapped Shino's shoulder. "Of course I do! You think I want to stay in this woman body forever?!"

"No, no, of course not. But it's sensible to ask." Shino replied, trying his best not to stammer as Naruko peeled off her mesh tank, revealing the top half of her voluptuous body. His face turned beet red. He tried to catch his breath as Naruko came back over to him, and pulled his shirt over his head.

Naruko ignored him and proceeded to pull down his pants. She huffed and ordered, "Get your shoes off, Shino-kun!" Shino obeyed, and Naruko finished removing his pants.

"Now... that we've... stripped..." Shino began, and cleared his throat. "Where do we start?"

Naruko put her arms around Shino's shoulders, and kissed him. Shino's arms flailed just a bit, and he broke away for one second before awkwardly returning the kiss. He felt himself blushing again. "This is... okay, right?"

"Damn it, Shino-kun, just keep kissing me!" Naruko said. "Except..." she broke away so that she could pull down her underwear and kick it off. "Kiss me down here."

Shino cleared his throat. "Okay." he slowly pushed Naruko to the bed, and Naruko gleefully lay down on it, spreading her legs. "You do know I've never done this before, right, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Shut _up_ and go down on me already!"

"Okay." Shino sighed and lowered his head between Naruko's legs. He had seen porn of oral sex before. He could do this.

Shino's first thought when he spread Naruko's lower lips with his fingers was that she smelled really good. He could only hope that she tasted just as good. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and quickly licked Naruko's clitoris, eliciting a low squeak from her.

He couldn't quite get a good taste from just that lick, so he licked again, and this time he could taste her. She tasted like a mixture of sweet and, honestly, ramen. But it wasn't a bad taste.

Shino remembered something from porn. He paused. "Do you want my fingers in... there?" he asked Naruko.

"Yes, Shino-kun!" Naruko said. "Now why'd you stop?"

"Okay." Shino resumed licking Naruko's clitoris and slowly inserted two fingers into her vagina, and, recalling his memory of the technique used in porn, began pumping his fingers in and out, which were getting coated in Naruko's natural lubricant.

"Ahhhh, _kimochi_..." Naruko moaned.

As he went deeper inside, Shino found that his fingers pressed against a spongy patch of tissue inside Naruko's vagina, which made Naruko shout in pleasure. "Right there!" Shino's fingers ended up making a "come hither" motion against the sweet spot, making Naruko whimper repeatedly.

"D-don't... stop..." Naruko moaned.

For Shino, it was oddly satisfying to multi-task while pleasuring a cute girl. He continued this, until Naruko's moans escalated to shrieks and she shouted, "Iku!"

Shino knew enough to dodge the onslaught of ejaculate, although some still got on his arm and chest. "Wow." he stood up and climbed on top of Naruko, after a sudden fit of courage. He kissed her.

"Um, Naruto..." one hand propped him upright over Naruko's body, while the other hovered over her breasts. "May I?"

Naruko nodded, while breathing in and out in a post-orgasmic stupor. Shino cleared his throat before letting his hand rest on Naruko's left breast and then lightly squeezing it. Naruko sighed. Shino's other hand grabbed the other breast. "Your breasts... are... great." Shino blushed after the admission.

"Of course they are!" Naruko giggled. Shino thought she looked beautiful with the post-orgasmic glow on her face. She stared at Shino. "Aren't you going to take off those glasses?"

One of Shino's hands flew to his face. "Ah, uh, no. I don't feel comfortable without them on..." he replied and then muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's actually kind of sexy!" Naruto chirped, before wrapping an arm around Shino's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "Now fuck me," she whispered.

Shino turned beet red again, but he obeyed. He took off his boxers and kicked them off the bed.

Shino's throat became dry. "Um, uh, the condom..." he said. Naruko sighed, and rolled over to the nightstand to open the drawer and pull out a condom packet. She tossed it to Shino, who caught it with one hand.

He opened the packet and was careful in removing the condom. He tossed the packet foil aside, and carefully put the condom on. He sighed. "We're really... doing this."

He hovered over Naruko once more, slowly sliding his dick into Naruko. Naruko let out a mixture between a sigh and a moan. Shino gulped and pulled out, only to go back in.

"Faster, dummy!" Naruko ordered. Shino did go faster, in and out, in and out... he was beginning to pant from the exertion, and he groaned in pleasure against his own will. He wanted to be quiet.

Naruko moaned as Shino thrust in and out of her body. "Don't sto-" she moaned so loud it was almost a howl, when Shino managed to hit her sweet spot. "Like-that!"

Shino continued to thrust himself into Naruko, and he could tell he was at his limit already. "Na-Naruto, I-"

"Me _too_..." Naruto moaned, and then she shrieked as her orgasm hit her like a moving train. "Oh, god!" Shino still rode her, trying to prolong the pleasure she was receiving. "Yes... yes... oh, god..."

He groaned loudly as he too reached his climax, and he slowly pulled out of Naruko, and collapsed on top of her. He was panting like he had just run a marathon. He huffed and managed to kiss Naruko. He decided he liked kissing, but sex was pretty good too.

"Is my problem solved, Naruto?" he asked, as they stared at each other. Naruko giggled and nodded.

"That was really good, Shino-kun."

"Yes..." Shino couldn't do anything but agree.

* * *

The next day, Team 8 were waiting for Kurenai to arrive. Kiba (with Akamaru), Shino, and Hinata all gathered in the meadow.

It was silent. Until...

"Hey, Shino, I heard you got laid yesterday!" Kiba exclaimed with a wide grin. "How was it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kiba." Shino quickly answered, with a blush on his face.

"Aw, come on, you're with us! And besides, the chick you banged told me all about it! She said you were really good!" Kiba continued playfully.

Shino looked down at the ground, wishing his jacket hood would cover his entire face. Hinata just stared, wide-eyed. "Yes, well," Shino said. "I suppose it was good."

Kiba laughed. "And now that you know the taste of pussy, I guess it won't be long before you taste Hinata's omanko, huh?" he nudged Shino with his elbow.

Hinata blushed furiously. "K-Kiba-kun, you're not supposed to say that word!" she hit Kiba hard on the shoulder (which made him groan), and ran off a few yards in embarrassment.

"I... really... do not want to do that to Hinata, Kiba." Shino said sternly.

_But I wouldn't mind doing it with Naruto again_, he thought.

* * *

The End! I don't know what the next meme is on naruto_meme, but if it's a good one then I'll be sure to participate in it!


End file.
